Pecado
by skyunns
Summary: [AU] Su pecado fue el amarla, pero él no lo creía así.
1. Pecado. 1

_**Nota de la autora**_ : ¡Bienvenidxs a una nueva historia! La historia contiene insultos, también posee occ, (no lo puedo controlar XD), he de decir que no odio a Mael, solo que no tengo de donde sacar personajes malos y, además, un título poco imaginativo. La historia se centra en la pareja Meliodas x Elizabeth, claramente aparecen más. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Meliodas**_

—" _Corre, Meliodas, corre como nunca en tu puta y miserable existencia lo has hecho_ ".

Corro como nunca entre la oscuridad de media noche, unos cuantos policías que me persiguen en automóvil y motocicletas, las sirenas se escuchan y empiezo a correr más rápido, o eso intento ya que una herida provocado por un disparo en mi pierna, cortesía de un policía, evita que pueda correr a mi velocidad habitual. Vaya mierda de vida.

Aumento un poco la velocidad y me escabullo de los policías en un callejón estrecho para que de esta manera tengan que bajar de sus vehículos para atraparme. Escucho un poco lejos las sirenas de las patrullas apagarse y el abrir las puertas de los carros junto con los zapatos chocar con el pavimento. Sonrió con satisfacción, hasta que siento un agudo dolor recorrerme por mi pierna, pongo mi mano encima de la herida de bala.

Veo un almacén a tan solo unos metros de mí, voy lo más rápido que puedo hacia él y entro sin importarme más, observo detalladamente buscando un lugar en el cual pueda esconderme, casi al finalizar la mi inspección veo una habitación que se encuentra en un tipo de segundo piso, me fijo en cómo llegar allí y noto una escalera un poco vieja y descuidada —que en cualquier momento se podría caer—, sin pensarlo dos veces voy hacia allí.

Subo las escaleras con cuidado para que no se derrumbe, cuando entro en la habitación me doy cuenta de que está llena de cajas por todos lados haciéndolo un escondite perfecto, me acerco cojeando hacia una pequeña ventana que se encuentra en la habitación que da hacia afuera, cuando estoy frente a ella miro a través de esta y puedo divisar a unos cuantos policías afuera buscándome. Noto a un policía que tiene en una de sus manos un pedazo de tela, que puedo deducir es de mi pantalón, esta posee sangre, la cual unos perros están olfateando para poder encontrarme.

Sonrió con sorna _, jodidos estúpidos, veamos si me atrapan._

Mi sonrisa desaparece cuando un fuerte dolor me hace soltar una maldición, me acerco a las cajas y me lanzo al piso ocultándome entre ellas, rajo un poco más mi pantalón mostrando mi herida de bala y viendo como esta aun chorrea sangre, saco un cuchillo de uno de mis bolsillos traseros, entre una de mis manos, guio el cuchillo hacia mi pierna derecha y lo introduje allí, saqué finalmente la bala que se encontraba incrustada en mi pierna. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción cuando saqué la bala.

Escucho una carcajada cerca y conjeturo a quien le pertenece. Un escalofrió recorre toda mi espalda.

—Te atrape, escoria.

 _Mierda. Mael_.

Mael, cuando el entro en la policía se encomendó como misión personal el atraparme y meterme en la cárcel, o de una forma más macabra, matarme. Me odia y nunca he entendido el porqué de su comportamiento, cada vez que fija su mirada en mí una sonrisa macabra reluce en su rostro y unos ojos sedientos de sangre brillan. Desde que encontró en la policía han estado muy cerca de atraparme, a tal punto de lo único que lo evitaba eran las estupideces con las que Mael se distraía y caía, dándome tiempo de escapar. Escucho un disparo y me doy cuenta de que Mael disparo a tan solo unos centímetros de mí. Trago duro.

Joder, _vaya mierda_.

Un fuerte dolor profundo aparece en mi pierna derecha —en la cual me dispararon—, aprieto fuertemente para evitar que la sangre fluya y sienta más dolor.

Mael vuelve a disparar, pero esta vez hacia mi mano, haciendo que suelte el cuchillo y con mi otra mano sujete mi mano ya que la bala me había rozado haciendo que me saliera sangre. Una risa resuena en la habitación por parte de Mael, yo solo lo miro con enojo y furia.

Me volteo un poco para poder pararme, pero dos fuertes impactos me detienen, siento como la sangre baja en mi brazo derecho y mi espalda y pierdo el aire de los pulmones, gimo de dolor a la vez que boto un poco de sangre; la sonrisa de Mael no se hace esperar. Tozo un poco más de sangre y me caigo al suelo, con mi brazo izquierdo rebusco el cuchillo que deje caer hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, lo encuentro y lo lanzo sin pensarlo hacia Mael, cuando escucho un quejido volteo un poco mi cabeza y veo como en el brazo de Mael se encuentra una herida. Tengo la mejor puntería de este puto mundo.

Escucho un gruñido por parte de Mael, intento arrastrarme para poder encontrar un arma que me sirva para defenderme, pero no puedo puesto que Mael pone su pie entre mi cabeza y espalda, casi en el cuello y pisa fuertemente haciendo que bote un poco más de sangre, suelto un gruñido y un par de maldiciones que hacen reír fuertemente a Mael y que apreté más fuerte.

—¿Duele? —dice y oprime más fuerte, haciendo que casi me quede sin aire.

Escucho como recarga el arma y mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, me remuevo intento soltarme del atrape que me tiene Mael, pero no sirve de nada, estoy muy débil y él no me soltara sin importar el que. Siento algunos pasos abajo y me doy cuenta de que todos los policías que me perseguían están abajo, estoy rodeado, estoy acabado. Mierda.

Mis ojos me pesan un poco, pero aun así le muestro a Mael mi mirada llena de furia con una pizca de súplica diciendo le que me dé una oportunidad, que en vez de matarme me lleve a la cárcel y me deje pudriéndome allí por el resto de mi miserable vida, más él no toma en cuenta nada y solo observa el arma en sus manos con interés.

Escucho como toma una bocanada de aire y la suelta de apoco provocando un tipo de silbido salir de sus labios. Un dolor que me inmoviliza me recorre y siento como mis heridas chorrean más sangre.

—Descansa, pequeño Meliodas.

Siento un disparo y de pronto me siento totalmente cansado, escucho algo intangible por parte de Mael, no me importa lo que dijo, no me puedo concentrar en nada más que en el charco de sangre que me está rodeando y la oscuridad que está comenzando a inundar la habitación. Siento una paz inexplicable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo suspiro de tranquilidad.

…

Mi cabeza duele a horrores y mi cuerpo apenas lo puedo mover, me volteo con todas las energías que en estos momentos tengo y me encuentro con un cielo oscuro, un negro fusionado con un rojizo. Escucho unos gritos que me hielan la sangre y hacen que una punzada de dolor aparezca en mi cabeza. Joder.

Me siento en el frío suelo y miro todo mi alrededor, detalló que el lugar en el cual me encuentro es un tipo de cueva con colores rojizos y negros. Todos lo último que viví me azota con fuerza al recordar a Mael disparándome, pisándome y terminado con mi vida. Estoy muerto, yo debería de estar muerto y no entiendo ni una mierda del porque tengo mis ojos abiertos, puedo respirar, mi corazón late y mil mierdas más.

No sé qué he hecho para merecer el vivir y el aparecer en un lugar desconocido, solo sé que enserio me gustaría estar muerto. Malditamente muerto.

—Oh, ya llegaste—salto ante la voz que escucho a mi espalda, estoy parado viendo a alguien que posee unos largos y delgados colmillos, además, de que este vestido con lo que parece una capa negra que solo deja ver parte de su cara, veo sus ojos los cuales son totalmente negros, su altura es baja un escalofrió recorre mi columna cuando sonríe—. ¿Asustado, humano? Descuida, no muerdo, al menos que me provoques.

—¡¿Quién carajos eres?!

—Tranquilizate, chico—me dice— yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿entiendes?

Mi ceño de profundiza por la impotencia que siento—. ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me tranquilice si no se en dónde estoy ni por qué estoy vivo? —digo entre dientes.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno—dijo en mientras que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona—. Tal parece que eres alguien con mucha valentía incluida, Meliodas—dice mi nombre con burla y yo me congelo en mi lugar.

No entiendo por qué sabe mi nombre, lo que hace que empiece a dudar de la cordura que —creí— tener o me hace pensar que Mael no me mato, solamente me drogo para torturarme un rato, pero todo esto se siente tan real, es casi imposible que sea un sueño. Miro incrédulo al ser frente a mí y pienso por un momento en el correr, en el huir de aquí e intentar encontrar una salida, pero por lógica que se lo único que ocurrirá es que no sirva de nada.

Miro al ser frente a mí, con uno de sus dedos está tocando uno de sus grandes colmillos, del cual cae un líquido que puedo asegurar es sangre por el color que este tiene, doy un paso hacia atrás a la vez que cierro mis ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme un poco, abro mis ojos y miro determinadamente al ser, el cual suelta unas pequeñas risitas.

Me aclaro la garganta y el deja de reír para mirarme fijamente, este se levanta—se encontraba sentado en una gran roca— y se acerca hacia mí, una vez frente a mí me inspecciona con los ojos entre cerrados.

Se aleja un poco y vuelve a sonreír—. Eres igual a él—dice en un susurro que logro escuchar y lo miro con confusión, el solo me ignora—. Como te dije, yo te ayudare, te guiare hacia la persona que deseo traerte y lo hizo—dijo como si lo que anteriormente lo que él había susurrado nunca sucediese—, claro, solo si tú quieres, así que… ¿Vamos?

Miro incrédulo la mano que me extiende, titubeo durante algunos segundos el aceptar e ir con él, apenas lo conozco hace unos minutos, no sé si puedo confiar en él, tal vez todo es una trampa para luego torturarme, el vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez no es una sonrisa socarrona, de superioridad o de burla, es una sonrisa sincera y junto con esta sonrisa sus ojos muestran un brillo raro, un brillo de tristeza, como si le doliera el que no confiara en él , que no aceptara su ayuda.

Cuando veo como agacha su cabeza y suelta un suspiro mi corazón se estruja en mi pecho y me hace recordar a mi hermano que murió hace unos años atrás, los dos son casi iguales en cuanto a la estatura, pero el que esta rente a mi es más alto que mi hermano, además, de que mi hermano siempre se encontraba serio, eran contadas por las manos las veces que sonreía, las sonrisas duraban poco y eran pequeñas, pero siempre que él sonreía yo lo hacía.

No tomo su mano, pero asiento con la cabeza y murmuro un pequeño "si", haciendo que él sonría y de un pequeño salto de alegría.

—Antes de ir quiero saber tu nombre.

—Oh, mi nombre es Arthur—dijo para luego tomarme del ante brazo y empezar a arrastrarme hacia no sé dónde.

Mientras que caminábamos puede divisar que todo el lugar poseía colores oscuros como rojos, morados —demasiados oscuros— y negro, ningún otro color se presentaba en el lugar, además, el lugar se mostraba como una cueva que no terminaba y sin salida, también se veía a algunas figuras negras que no tenían una forma, lo único que podía notar era dos partes de su cuerpo que al parecer se suponía se tomaban como ojos, estos se mostraban blancos.

Caminamos durante un largo rato, sin seguir una ruta que se mostrara en el camino, en el lugar se mostraba nadie, los únicos presentes somos Arthur y yo, y claro, esas cosas sin forma determinada. Pronto comencé a ver unos cuantos seres, al verlos avanece más rápido y Arthur hizo lo mismo, cuando nos encontramos a tan solo unos metros de distancia, me fije que son unas cuantas personas, pero uno sobre salía y ese es un hombre que en cuanto llegue se volteó.

Miro al hombre frente a mí, de nota no más de treinta años al igual que su altura no sobrepasa la normal para los que rozan los treinta, no es muy musculoso, pero tampoco es como si fuese un palo, tiene los músculos que una persona que se entrena todos los días —pero no en exceso— tendría, su cabello es un tipo de rubio casi rozando a un color como el negro o un café demasiado oscuro, sus ojos son negros, sin ningún otro color, además, tiene una marca rara en su rostro como un tatuaje que empieza en su frente y termina en su mejilla, pasando por arriba de su ojo.

Seis personas se encuentran tras de ese "hombre", estos me miran fijamente sin perder ningún movimiento que haga, dos de esas seis personas son mujeres, una tiene trenzas y su cabello es de un color café no muy claro, mientras que la otra tiene el cabello medianamente corto y es de un color negro, los otros cuatro son hombres, uno de esos tiene el color de cabello entre anaranjado y café —como una fusión entre estos dos—, este es un hombre muy musculoso, otro es bajito —como yo— y tiene el cabello también de un café un poco extraño, otro de los hombres es peli plateado y tiene una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, el ultimo tiene un color de cabello rosado fuerte y extraño y me mira sin importancia. Jodida mierda en la que me he metido.

El hombre se acerca a mí con un gran entusiasmo pintado en la cara, yo no me muevo, después de todo no tengo a donde ir, cuando esta frente a mi pone ambas manos en mis hombros y me sonríe.

—¡Bienvenido al infierno! Como el séptimo humano que ha llegado aquí, ahora eres un miembro oficial de los siete pecados capitales—su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos se oscurecen, su agarre en mis hombros se fortalece —. El pecado de la ira, _Meliodas_.

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _[el demonio que esta con Meliodas y lo ayuda]:_ _Este será de participación tal vez no muy importante, pero aparecerá junto a Meliodas la mayoría de las veces, ayudándolo. Este es un incubo (les explicaría, pero es algo bien bizarro), y esta visto como Arthur (si, el del anime/manga)._

 _[El que le da la "bienvenida" a Meliodas—y los demás—]:_ _Es como el rey demonio (este está visto como el Rey Demonio, padre de Meliodas en el anime/manga, ósea el cómo se ve), haciendo como si Lucifer (el rey del infierno) fuese solo un demonio más._

 _[El pecado de Meliodas, el cómo será llamado en el infierno]:_ _El pecado de la ira es un pecado que se le atribuye a un demonio llamado Amón, en esta historia en el mundo demoniaco a los personajes se le llamara por los demonios que verdaderamente representan a los pecados. Al pasar el transcurso de la historia se entenderá por qué Meliodas cae en el infierno y también por qué ellos son los elegidos para ser los pecados._

 _[Los pecados —personajes— y los demonios que los representan]:_

— _Gowther; lujuria: Asmodeo._

— _Merlin; gula: Belcebú._

— _Ban; avaricia: Mammon._

— _King; pereza: Belfegor._

— _Diane; envidia: Leviatán._

— _Escanor; soberbia: Lucifer._

— _Meliodas; ira: Amon._

 _Claramente si buscan imágenes le saldrán demonios no con una forma humanoide (tipo humana), pero si aparecerá la historia de estos._

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo —UA— por lo tanto, el tiempo es moderno y el lugar es en el infierno (saldrá varias veces) e Inglaterra (Britania [?]), los personajes serán los mismos que se muestra en el manga/anime. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Pecado 2

_**Nota autora:**_ Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por otro capitulo, gracias a la fiestas he estado ocupada. Espero les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia; los capítulos tendrán entre dos mil y tres mil palabra ;w;. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 _ **Aclaración:**_ Los personajes rodean entre los veinte a los treinta años, no tiene una edad exacta (no les daré ninguna edad exacta), pero si son medianamente jóvenes. Los pecados se encuentran en el limbo, a lo que me refiero es que están entre la vida y la muerte. Como dije en el capítulo pasado Lucifer (el conocido como el rey del infierno) es en esta historia un demonio más. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzuki Nabaka.

* * *

 _ **Meliodas**_

Observó sorprendido todo, los seis que están detrás del hombre solo me observan sin apartar la vista, me renuevo un poco incomodo y pongo mi mirada en las manos del hombre sobre mis hombros, una de ellas posee una pequeña cicatriz que puedo asegurar fue hecho por un cuchillo.

El hombre retira una de sus manos de mi hombro y la otra los envuelve a ambos hombros, me guía hacia donde están los demás, cuando estamos al frente de estos uno de ellos se acercan, es una de las mujeres.

Me mira de arriba abajo y extiende una de sus manos hacia mi, yo me quedo mirando.

—Soy Merlín, un gusto el conocerte—estrecho su mano con la mía por inercia.

El hombre suspira y a la vez suelta unas pequeñas risitas—. Ella es el pecado de la Gula, puedes decirle por su nombre Merlín o Belcebú su demonio verdadero—dice y yo me confundo.

—¿Demonio verdadero?

—¿Has oído hablar de los familiares? —pregunta y yo niego—. Bueno, estos son espíritus que puedes invocar, claro que no puedes invocar a cualquiera solo al que se te a destinado, Merlín invoca a Belcebú por que este es su pecado, ¿Puedes hacerle una demostración?

La chica sonríe y hace aparecer un papel en su mano—. Claro—el papel flota en la palma de su mano y logró ver como este tiene algo escrito, una luz aparece detrás d ella y yo retrocedió un poco, en tanto el hombre toma más fuertemente mi hombro para que no retroceda más.

De la luz comienza a aparecer un ser de gran tamaño, rostro hinchado, coronado por un cintillo de fuego, con cuernos, piel muy oscura, peludo y con repulsivas alas de murciélago. En su rostro se ve la palabra Gula y junto a esta _Ba' al Zebûb*._

—Este es Belcebú, claro que este es una forma de unas cuantas más, pero esta es la que más usa—me dice el hombre—. Tu también puedes invocar un familiar, este es llamado: Amon, más debes de esperar un tiempo para hacerlo. Ven sigamos conociendo a los demás.

El me tira hacia los demás, el siguiente con el que me encuentro es el chico que posee una sonrisa ladina y me observa, este a diferencia de Merlín me revisa mientras se mueve alrededor mío.

Me quedo parado sin moverme y manteniendo el ceño fruncido, mirando al frente donde quedan aun cuatro personas más por conocer.

El chico de la sonrisa comienza a reír.

—¿Uh?, Eres un ladrón, ¿Cierto? —me pregunta. Tengo una de sus manos agarrada con una de las mías, el idiota había intentado robarme, más me di cuenta ante y lo pare. Tal parece que me encontré con un colega de profesión.

—Si, lo soy, tu igual al parecer.

—Un gusto es encontrarme con un compañero de profesión, déjeme estrecharle la mano de ladrón a ladrón —dice y ambos reímos.

—Veo que serán grandes amigos—dice el hombre—. El es Ban el pecado avaricia, dile por su nombre o por su demonio que es: Mammon—el hombre me vuelve a empujar.

Esta vez me topo con el chico de cabellera rosada extraña, este solo me observa, sus ojos parecen vacíos, sin emoción alguna.

Estira una de sus manos hacia mi—. Un gusto en conocerte, Meliodas—me sorprendió un poco el que sepa mi nombre—. Yo soy Gowther el pecado de la lujuria, mi demonio es Asmodeo—al finalizar se retira, no sin antes hacer un gesto como saludo militar.

El hombre se acerca hacia mi y susurra en mi oreja—: Es un hombre de poca palabras, entiéndelo.

Frente a mi aparece el tipo de color café medio anaranjado, el que es más alto que yo y es medianamente musculo sin exceso.

—H–hola s–oy Esca–canor—dice el hombre y estira su mano un tanto titubeante, yo la estrecho y el da un respingón.

—El es el pecado de la soberbia, su demonio es Lucifer—me informa—. Escanor es un tanto… tímido, así que no pienses que te tiene miedo o algo así, solo que no es muy sociable, es un tanto asocial.

—Entiendo—digo en un susurro y noto como el otro hombre llamado Escanor se marchó y ahora esta frente de mi el chico que tiene mi estatura. El hombre que me había estado acompañando ya no esta.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es King soy el pecado de la pereza —este suelta un bostezo—. Mi demonio es Belfegor.

—¡Hola! —escucho una voz un tanto chillona, noto que la chica de cabello castaño se encuentra junto al tal King—. Yo soy Diane un gusto—dice un tanto alegre—. Mi pecado es el de la envidia y mi demonio es Leviatán, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Un gusto.

—¿Tu eres Meliodas? —yo asiento—. Así que eres el pecado de la ira y tu demonio es Amon, serás nuestro capitán.

—¿Capitán?

—Si, capitán, el hombre que te a guiado y presentado con los demás nos dijo que el que fuese el pecado de la ira sería nuestro capitán—me explica—. Tu nos liderarás y nos darás órdenes que debemos de seguir.

—El hombre, ¿Cuál es su nombre ?, no me lo ha dicho—le pregunto y el parece pensarlo un poco.

—Me dijo que lo llamara Rey, no me dijo el porque solo que lo llamase así.

—Si—concuerda la castaña—, me dijo lo mismo.

—Pe—.

Arthur llega de pronto y se pone al lado mío—. Perdón por interrumpir sus intentos de socializar, pero necesito llevarme a este chico. Hasta luego—cuando finaliza y se despide, me comienza a arrastrarse hacia donde se encuentra el hombre que me acompaño hacia rato.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Te dijeron que serás el líder de todos ellos, ¿cierto? —me pregunta y yo asiento—. Pues bien, como líder debes de guiarlos y darles órdenes de lo que deben de hacer, ellos estarán a tu disposición, les mandare a una misión que pronto les diré.

—¿Uhh? ¿Misión? ¿Qué tipo de misiones serán a las que nos mandaras?

El sonrió y palmeo mi espalda—. Serán sencillas, confío en ustedes a que las lograrán.

—¿Fáciles? ¿Existen misiones fáciles? —pregunta Arthur y yo lo observó. El hombre ríe un poco nervioso.

—Como el primer demonio que te dio la bienvenida, yo—.

El hombre intenta cambiar de tema, pero Arthur lo corta.

—¡Oye, yo le di la bienvenida, yo soy el primer demonio que a conocido, no me quites mi título!

—¿Eres un demonio?

—¿No lo notaste?, mira mis colmillos, mis cuernos y la marca en mi cara, soy un demonio hecho y derecho.

—Sorprendente—susurro al verlo mucho más claramente.

—Meliodas—el hombre que me dio la bienvenida me llama—, ven, necesito que me acompañes, quiero contarte un par de cosas que te serán de gran ayuda—me dice y comienza a caminar.

Pienso bien si seguirlo o no—. Ve con él—me dice el demonio llamado Arthur—. Si quieres saber porque estas aquí ve con el, te dirá todo lo que necesitas—lame uno de sus colmillos—, claro que debes de dar algo a cambio, nada es gratis ni siquiera cuando mueres, o cierto, tu no estas muerto ni vivo, estas en el limbo.

—¿El limbo?

—El te responderá tus dudas—canturrea y de pronto desaparece de la nada.

Veo el camino que tomó el hombre y observo que el me esta esperando a unos metros de distancia, comienzo a caminar hacia haya para poder obtener respuestas.

 _«No caigas ante sus palabras»_

Al escuchar eso me detengo de golpe y comienzo a rebuscar a alguien que se encuentre cerca mío, al no encontrar a nadie pienso por un momento que es Arthur, pero su voz no se parece en nada, por lo que comienzo a caminar lento por si la voz vuelve y pueda buscarla con más facilidad.

Llegó hacia donde está el hombre y este comienza a avanzar junto conmigo sin un punto fijo al que llegar, sigo pensando un poco en la voz, pero la dejo de la lado para concentrarme en lo que el hombre tiene que decirme.

—¿Quieres saber porque estás aquí?—yo asiento con ilusión de que me dé una respuesta—. Pues te tengo un pequeño trato—me dice y yo le prestó más atención—. Las deidades y los demonios son enemigos naturales, lo sabes ¿cierto? —pregunta y yo asiento—, por lo tanto te encargó el "desacerté" de una de ellas, si lo haces yo te diré todo lo que quieras, ¿Aceptas?

El estiró la mano hacia mi para que yo la tomas y estrechase para aceptar el trato, yo acerque mi mano a la suya para hacerlo, pero algo, en el fondo de mi, decía que no lo hiciera, que me negara sin importar algo, no el tiempo importancia y estreche su mano aceptando el trato.

Una sonrisa perversa se esparce por su rostro y de pronto siento que mi mano —que se encuentra estrechada a la de el— se comienza a quemar sin razón aparente, lo suelto con rapidez y me veo la mano; me sorprendo, una palabra se encuentra escrita en mi mano.

 _Stigma._

Esta escrito con negro y alrededor de esta se ven como pequeños brillos blancos, al lado izquierdo de la palabra una ala muy parecida a la de las deidades que yo he visto y al lado derecho una ala negra que puedo decir es de un demonio, las alas se comienzan a juntar haciendo desaparecer la palabra, las alas quedan una al lado de la otra. El hombre hace aparecer unas vendas como por arte de magia y me las entrega.

—Cúbrete eso—las vendas comienzan a tapar la palma de mi mano— da una mala imagen—mi mano ya se encuentra vendada—. Bueno, aceptaste el trato, así que ahora te diré a quien tienes que dañar.

Pasa uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y lo rodea, hace que mire hacia el frente al mismo lugar donde el mira, levanta su otra mano y la pone frente a nosotros y hace que de la palma de su mano aparezca una flama. Joder, esa mierda está genial.

En la flama comienza a aparecer una imagen de una chica que tiene el cabello de un color platinado —un escalofrío me recorre, su cabello es casi del mismo color que el de Mael—, unos cabellos le tapan uno de sus ojos, los cuales—por lo menos el que puedo ver— son de un color azul entre claro y oscuro.

—Ella—indica a la chica— es Elizabeth, tu misión es corromperla—me dice y yo lo miro confundido—, a lo que me refiero es a qué debes de hacer que peque; has de saber que el peor pecado que puede cometer una deidad es el enamorarse de un demonio y viceversa, así que enamórala, Meliodas, has que te ame tanto que le duela, has que caiga ante ti, has que su corazón de niña buena se rompa y conviértela en una muñeca, una muñeca que puedas usar a tu gusto.

El aprieta su puño y la flama desaparece haciendo así que un círculo de fuego nos rodee, el me suelta y me empuja para quedar frente a él, lo observó y veo como sus ojos negros se comienzan a degradar quedando por la parte superior negros y debajo de un color rojo, un punto blanco aparece en estos como si este fuese su pupila, intento dejar de observarlo, más no puedo hacerlo ni siquiera puedo moverme.

Sus dientes se vuelven un poco filudos como sus colmillos y su sonrisa se vuelven más grande.

—Кой си Ти Мислиш, че си един от тях, но не си, не принадлежиш на тях, ти си нас, ядеш заради страданието.—comienza a decir en un idioma que no reconozco. De pronto me arde la cara y siento como si me estuviesen cortando con algo en la frente, me toco y siento algo húmedo, acerco mi mano a mis ojos y noto que es sangre—.На челото ти е знакът, който казва, че твоето бъдеще ще навреди на другите, вече няма да можеш да избягаш от решителната си съдба.—termina de cantar y hace aparecer frente de mi una flama de color negro la cual me está reflejando a mi y noto que mis ojos no son verdes, son negros y poseo una marca extraña en mi frente.

—¿¡Que carajos sucedió?! —grito y doy unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de él.

El soltó unas pequeñas risitas sínicas—. Sólo hice que volvieras a nacer como un demonio, Meliodas—me dice, se acerca a mi—. La marca era lo único que faltaba, así que se bienvenido nuevamente, Meliodas, solo que esta vez como un sucio _demonio_.

* * *

 _[_ _Ba' al Zebûb*] :_ _del que deriva "Belcebú"._

 _[Traducción]:_ _traducción en español del cántico: «¿Qué eres? Un humano, crees ser uno de ellos, más no lo eres, tu no perteneces a ellos, tu eres de nosotros, tu te alimentas de sufrimiento. En tu frente la marca está, esa que dice que tu futuro será el de herir a los demás, no puedes escapar tu destino definido ya está.» No es cien por ciento acertada, pero es lo más cercano._

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ Ya tenía el capítulo hecho en mi mente, pero cambié de celular y me cuesta escribir, ;_; lo siento por el occ es inevitable, pero buenoo, próximo capítulo en las primeras semanas de enero y en este por fin comenzará la historia en Britania :D. ¡Muchas gracia por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir esta historia! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

(Siento muchoooo los errores ortográficos y gramaticales, escribo un poco —demasiado— rápido así que no noto los errores, lo sientoooo. Haré la corrección al finalizar la historia)

¿Reviews? Anden, me alimenta ;v;


End file.
